1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, and particularly to an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication apparatus generally includes a printed circuit board (PCB), an emitter, a receiver, a light waveguide, a driver chip, a calculation chip, a control chip, and a storage element. In assembly, the emitter, the receiver, the light waveguide, the driver chip, the calculation chip, the control chip, and the storage element are positioned on the PCB. The PCB usually have a small size for minimum purpose, thus the emitter, the receiver, the light waveguide, the driver chip, the calculation chip, the control chip, and the storage element should be concentrated to share a narrow area of the PCB. However, in work, the emitter, the receiver, the driver chip, the calculation chip, the control chip, and the storage element would generate a lot of heat, and the heat cannot be efficiently dissipated out of the optical communication apparatus because of concentration of elements arranged on the PCB.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical communication apparatus addressing the limitations described.